ALICE AND JASPER BEFORE THE CULLENS
by Michelle Whitlock
Summary: I LOVE THEM SO I WANTED TO WRITE SOMETHING ABOUT THEM
1. Chapter 1

MICHELLE

I wanted to write about them becuse it's not much out there and i think they are awesome. So please let me know if you like it or hate it.

Jasper P.O.V.

It's have been weeks since my last hunt, it's was a man that was in the wrost time and place but i was glad the trirst was consuming me. I check if there were no witnesses i didn't want to kill more than one person.

After i checked i let myself been cary away by my vampire instints and i attack him, because i was so thirsty i didn't pay much of attention to the emotions of my prey but was only a matter of time when i was done all the thoughts that i was having before came back.

This gift i have it's turned out to be a curse, i can't even eat bacause i can feel the emotions of my prey the fear, the pain, the relief when i'm finish.

I was always glad to be able to manipulate everyones emotions specialy when i was a human but now that i was a vampire was driving me insane. I felt that i was missing something that i wasn't complete. I was totally alone since a decade ago i already left Maria's family she is how make me a vampire and after i left my nomad friend Peter and his mate Charlotte 2 years ago.

For one side i'm glad i care about them but be around they was not conforting but the side was that i feel alone with nobody to talk even i don't very much but vampires have do not sleep so i'm awaik 24 for 7.

It's almost a week that i was in San Francisco and i already was planing to leave. I was walking now and it's starting to rain and all the people was begining to hide from it, i wnted to keep walking but that would look strange because humans don't like to get wet so i enter to a restaurant.

The people in the restaurant started to watch me a few with fear, other find me atractive of course the fact that i was a vampire make them to feel curios about me even they didn't know why that make laugh, humans were very predictible.

I sat next to the bar and then the smell hit me, my first thought tell me that i was in danger, that someone like me a vampire was here, i track the smell and then something change in me, i look at her she was smiling at me, i didn't know what to do the joy, the power of the emotions that she having was so diferent that anything i felt before.

She stoops up and walks to where i was sitting, she was so graceful, so beautiful, so full of hope, i just stay frozen, what should i do? It's didn't seems she was going to attack me. She sat next to me and looks at me i didn't know what to do? What to say? Seconds later she open her mouth, she is so beautiful i thought, i have been waiting for you, she said with a smile, i didn't respond to her, then she stoop up and offer me her hand without thinking and then we left the restaurant and i didn't look back.

REVIEW PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2

MICHELLE

Please tell me what you think about of it

Alice P.O.V.

I was doing my make-up when I have the first vision of him, tall, curly hair, handsome with mystery wrote all over him, we were… happy, holding each other hands looking into each others eyes and then he kiss me with so much love.

My vision ended, what do this mean? How is he? I'm not totally used to this visions, but this vision feel so real, I wanted to be real, but where is he? Did I was going to have another vision of he? I was hoping that…

An entire week it's happen since my vision of he and I was getting pretty anxious about it, I wanted to be with him already. I thought that maybe if I think about him, about his face, our hands together, the kiss in my vision, I would another one.

An hour later it was driving me crazy; maybe I would never meet him but then why my first vision, well I have to keep trying.

At the time of twilight it happens I have another vision he had troubles, emotional troubles he had a dark past that will follow him forever, that was another reason I have to help him.

Another week is past since my last vision and I can't stop thinking about him. I went shopping maybe that way i would distrat myself shop is my favorite activity and becuse my gift i can see the future and invest my money i have the enough money to do it. At the time of twilight i was already in the hotel and i was looking at the clothes that i have buying in the afternoon when it happen i have another vision i was in a San Francisco restaurant sitting in a table waiting that the rain would stop and then i smell it, it was him i smile when i recognize he, my vision over and next thing i was running to the airport to catch a flight, i couln't miss a second.

When i got to San Francisco i realize that i have plenty of time to go shopping for some cloths i was a mess and is no way he couldn't meet me that way. I get to the closer mall and close my eyes, for this things my gift was very helpful.

When i was finish, i noticed the time and the sky i was going to meet him in a matter of time I was so excited!!!!!!!!!

I took a cab and minuts later i was in the restaurant. I sit in the table of my vision waiting for him, i feel that seconds were not passing that the time was frozen, i was so nervious but then the door of the restaurant opened and he was there i was smiling i couldn't believe that now was the time i was going to meet him where ever he was.


	3. Chapter 3

MICHELLE

Continue with Alicie P.O.V.

He look at me i smile at him, i laugh because he loo like he didn't know what to do like i was going to attack him i can't deny that in our world is very common, seconds later i stoop up and walked to his diection, now was the time. I sat next to him i have been waiting for you, i said he didn't say anything, i stoop up i didn't want to be with him in this restaurant there was to much people and i know he couldn't handle it, i offer he my hand he hesited but he tooked so we left the restaurant and didn't look back.

Jasper P.O.V.

After we left the restaurant we walked holding hands like we know each other lon ago like we were humans, at humans apeed even that we have so much more, it's seems like the both of us wanted to prolonge this moment neither of us wanted to talk, it was good that way, time it's not a problem for our kind.

Minuts our hours later well i didn't even know how much has been passed since we left the restaurant she speak, the sun is going to be out in any moment, wow!! How much time we have been walking? I thought to myselft, we ha ve to find a place to hide she said, yes Mrs. I said, she smile at me, if i were alive her smile will make my heart stop.

Minuts later we enter to a hotel a very expensive hotel, i will take care okay? She said, she talked with the recepcionist i just keep holding her hand, looking at our hands together i realize that i could never be able to let go of her, now she was my reason to be in this world.

We enter the room, and sit in the sofa looking at each other without saying a single word i'm really sure about how much time passed , i was the one who break the silence, i'm Jasper i said looking at her eyes, i thought that was something rare with her eyes, they were golden not red like mine.

She smile and say, my name is Alice, i'm sorry about the way i came to you in the restaurant it's just that i was getting pretty anxious about when i was going to meet you.

I thought for a second what she was trying to tell me, but didn't get it and i say to her, Mrs. You know that i do not understand what you are saying.

I know she said, let me explain to you what i'm talking about. I'm a vampire with a gift like you, i can see the future, i saw you, i saw that... she hesited why i thouht? We belong together she continue, i had a vision that show me where and when to find you so that's why we are her.

I sat still that shock me but there was something in her that i can explain beside i understand about having a gift because i already have one too and thanks to that i can feel she was feeling the same that i was feeling.

I have a gift too, i say, i can manipulate others emotions where ever i want and about your apologies there is nothing to be sorry about i don't know how to explain myselft but i'm glad that you find me. I let my hand touch her cheek, she close her eyes and smile, with the hand that what's not holding mine she grab my hand that was touching her cheekand say to me, i'm glad that i find you too, i have been alone for too much.

I would never leave you alone i said and that was it we sat in silence there was nothing more to say.

REVIEW PLEASE


	4. Chapter 4

I really like Jasper and Alice I think they are awesome

By: Michelle

Alice P.O.V.

I felt such a joy when he says that he's never going to leave me, my entire world make so much sense. He is all i imagine and more polity, beautiful, caring, sweet, stronge. There was something in his eyes... sadness, his skin have a lot of scars, only he know how much pain hi is been throw.

I put my head in his shoulder and he put his arm around me we sat still for hours. Again it was the time of twilight I stoop up with his hand in mine. We need to go hunting you are thirsty I say, he look at me with shame in his eyes... I don't want to kill humans infront of you,he say.

I laugh, we are not going to kill humans I say, he look me like I was crazy, we are going to hunt animals, it's not the same but it would make you feel better about yourself.

He stoop up with so much doubt, we left the hotel and walk(at human speed) it's seem that the both of us was enjoying each other company... I really hope that the rest of my existence will be like this.

We went outside of the city and soon I catch the smell of a deer I turn around to face him, Jasper can you smell that deer? I say to him.

Yes, he say...

Well that is your dinner so enjoy... I say with a small smile...

He didn't move I think he was hoping that I was joking

Came on Jasper go, I say with a sweet voice

Next thing I knew he was runing to catch the deer, he let himself been carry away by his instints

When we were finish I look at Jasper, I promise you that it would be better animals because I know deer doesn't taste very good, I say.

Jasper P.O.V.

That deer taste so bad I have never taste or smell anything that horrible in my hole existence but it's what she want me to do and I know now that I would do anything in my power to never dissapoint her.

After we hunt we go back to the hotel, we need to talk you need to know about my past, I said.

She look me in the eyes, let's worry about the future not about the past, she said.

I open my mouth but she put one finger on, I know that you have problems with been around humans but don't worry I'm here now, I'm going to help you, okay? Now that we are together everything is going to be fine, she said.

I feel so good she is accepting me for who I am with my mistakes and everything but I was way more glad that she is going to stay with me. I put my hands in her cheeks and kiss her softy in her mouth, I smile at her, I want to be with you too, I said.

That was the begining to our love , I have never felt that amount of happiness before, we were happy together.

The days passed and I was wandering from where was Alice pulling out so much money... we only go out for hunting or shopping Alice favorite hoby... so everytime we went shopping Alice spend thousand of dollar... one day I couldn't hide my curious and I ask her.

Alice why did you have so much money? I said... Jasper If you forgoten I can see the future so I bet that is why I have so much money....

Oohh...I think that is good, I said, I didn't know what to say after...

Three month later we went to New York, I was happy she was all I wanted and more...

I was very scare since the first time I kiss her I can fell her emotions she wanted me like I wanted her but I wasn't sure I didn't know what to do... I love her but... if she saw me if she saw the scars she will run away from me....

One night we were sit in the bed looknig at each other like always, I love you, she said, I love you too, I said

She smile at me, then she look to the floor, you find me atractive Jasper? She said

I was shock, yes of course miss, I said

Alice.... I thought that we have talk about you calling me miss , she said

Okay, but you ask that if I can know...

She was ashame now

Then I felt it

You think I don't want you as a woman, I said

Mmmm a little bit, she said

I put my hands in her cheeks, you are wrong I have never meet a single woman at leats as beautiful as you, I said

Then I kiss her with all the intensity that I could and she kiss me back, we laid in the bed it feel so good finally kiss her and touch her like this, I pull out her dress and she do the same with my clothes, I kiss and touch every inch of her body, I have never make love to a girl before but it felt so right with her she belong with me as I belong with her... we make love all night....


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating it's just that I am totally deprese… I have the story in a notebook but it's just that I don't have the motivation...

Take care


End file.
